Fool's Gold
by Kiku-the one and only
Summary: Kenji reads a book about pirates,and gathers Yahiko,and Tsubame,to a treasure hunt. -Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki-


**_Rurouni Kenshin_ belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. This fanfiction is not intended to violate copyright laws. please do not redistribute!**

Chapter One-A facination

The ocean reflected the sun's glorious light, only to be hindered from the shadows of the wooden hulk, slowly drifting on the azure waters. The wood was a deep dark brown, nearly seemed rotten; however its beams held fast. After all was this not a notorious, efficient ship? "All hands on deck!" A voice boomed from the hulk, "Jip, point the mast due east…" the massive pole, supporting the mast, wings flap outward against the wind currents, as it guides the ship to the right.

Several hours later, the sentry called out "Dark clouds! Cap'n dark clouds! We may be sailing through 'em 'eround 60 degrees." The broad-shouldered captain gazes ahead of the boat, averting his eyes now and then to the bow, the mast, his compass, and the map. Hands shivering, from excitement and anticipation; He had brought his crew this far, he would not give up now. However, the storm clouds did look ominous and his ship's condition was not getting any more decent. "Man the decks!" alerts the captain "We have to move the ship er..." he hesitates making sure his orders were precise. "The ship needs to keep moving east, however steer the mast 45 degrees southwest." **This better work, we cannot afford to lose sight of this.** The ship's direction wavers, and it seems that the hulk will miss the storm all together, without losing it's primary direction. Suddenly a gust of wind blows past them, and much of the crew, is knocked off their feet. The captain himself is blown into a supporting rod and a terrible pain is brought up from his ribs, as he slides off the rod, and stumbles onto the deck. "Cap'n! Are you alright?" After a fit of coughs, the captain replies "Aye Jip...just (cough) got the wind k-knocked outta me" "CAP'NNN!" a voice wails "that wind, blew the storm clouds in our direction, we're gonna sail right into it!" To the captain's horror, the sentry was right; several dark clouds were surrounding the skies surrounding their ship. The clouds coiled faster than a python's deadly grip. "There be no other way. Crew, we are gonna have to make our way through this storm!" The crew nodded, however some had their doubts, as the ship raged through the torrents…

Fogged eyes clear up to see Jip's worried face, calm. "Hey you silly twit. Is there life in yee or maybe we can carve you up." Pontaro sat up immediately, brushing away Jip. "Aww Jip, you is always gettin' silly ideers bout me being the dinner that will save us if we ever run outta food. Besides I don't taste real good." Jip just smiled, "Well, at least let the Cap'n know your still breathing, then feast your eyes on something sore eyes." "Don't jinx me Jip." Pontaro whined, and started rubbing his eyes, "my eyes still fuzzy, don't make 'em worse." Pontaro, decided to sprint ahead to the stirn to evade Jip's hysterics. Ahead, his eyes were indeed delighted, "LAAAAND HO-O-O!" the sentry boomed "For the thousandth time" another crewmate complained, "We can see a plain as day−" "Can't help it" the beaming sentry intruded "Its awful fun, and it takes the jitters of that storm out of it…Aye Pontaro…Eh lookie sleepin' beauty woke up." A blush spread on Pontaro's nose, "W-what you saying?" "Ah you know" Jip spoke up from behind, scaring the jitters out Pontaro. "During the storm a beam snapped and conked ya in the head. Almost thought you were dead, yeah, you were soooo sleep-like and limp. So we thought we let ya sleep heheh…" The blush grew on Pontaro's face, "Shaddup Jip" and stormed off as Jip began dancing in honor to Pontaro's ridicule. Suddenly a slap from the captain hushed them all. "Hey Pontaro, come here, we're all gonna see this…"

**Wow!** Kenji thought to himself, as he turned page after page, engulfing every event. **This book is really amazing. I'm glad that Tsubame got this for me. **"Golly!" he exclaimed, I never thought pirates would be so cool. I LOVE PIRATES!" "_Maa, Maa_ Kenji-chan, just don't become a pirate." Kenji blinked "But Mommy, doesn't Daddy know pirates? I think he does cause he told me stories about them." Kaoru paused in her work; she remembered that day, what Kenji was referring to. She remembered when she, Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Yahiko all were hired on a merchant ship when pirates attacked them, and Kenshin ended up getting kidnapped to save Kaoru. She remembered that feeling of fear, and guilt, she always felt when Kenshin had been gone. But now that she and Kenshin were together, her fears have not been so concerned and her life has been happier. Also, because of Kenshin's state of physical ability, he was at home more often. "Mommy?" Kaoru snapped back into reality, and changed the subject, slightly. "Kenji-chan did you really finish that book yet?" Kenji shook his head "Not yet Mommy, but its really good." "_Honto ni desu ka?_" Kaoru grinned at Kenji, well please stop for now, and have some lunch." Kenji heard _"lunch"_ and his stomach churned. He got up right away "Okay Mommy."

"Yahiko-kun." A young girl with short hair and in restaurant attire walks toward him, timidly. The young man turns his head "_Hai_, Tsubame-chan? Did you get that message too?" "_Hai_." Tsubame replies, "It was from Himura Kenji-chan. He told us to meet him in the back of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo." Yahiko nodded. "Wonder what he wants us to do?" he made a face "augh hope that hag isn't going to bother me again. I mean I'm 15, an ADULT and she still treats me like a kid." Tsubame giggles, "You shouldn't keep calling her that Yahiko-chan, its rude." "Yeah maybe….HEY! DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!" Tsubame chuckles to herself. She knows that Yahiko can be very intimidating, but she always had this feeling that he would never become too cross with her. "Well shall we go Yahiko-kun?" Calmed that she addressed him formally he nodded."

* * *

**Author's Notes**  
Whee! got this chapter done, and now its 4 o'clock in the morning, have'nt been _that_ late up since 9th grade ; sorry just wanted to have more than one story up right now so the HigexBlue fanfiction won't be so lonely. This is gonna be funny. Sorry also if the first part is confusing. I don't know ships, and pirate-lingo is also hard for me to remember, so I made the captain have proper (well _almost_ proper) grammer to make some parts easier. Also, I hope I did'nt take too long with the scene of Kenji and Kaoru. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. This is also the second fanfiction that I've put to paper, so problem is I use imagery to fill in what I'm trying to edge out in the original story and setting. _Arigatou gozaimasu  
-_Kiku

* * *


End file.
